


A Taste (#44 Taste)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [9]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's given a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste (#44 Taste)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Skosztować (#44 Smak)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397848) by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate)



> The following 100 words of smut was directly inspired by mikes_grrl's story Coming. She is completely to blame.

Ian sagged in his bonds. He worked to catch his breath, difficult with his arms laced behind him.

He felt himself begin to fade. His release had been denied for so long when it finally came he shook to the core.

Charlie ran two fingers through the still warm cum. He held them to Ian's lips.

"Taste."

Ian drew the fingers in, sucking on them, half asleep; the bitter, salt and sweet protein coating his tongue.

The fingers were withdrawn and The Professor's lips were on his. A tongue ravished his mouth.

"Oh Ian, I do love how we taste."


End file.
